


q&a

by tazmilyvillage



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, pre-com memory sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazmilyvillage/pseuds/tazmilyvillage
Summary: A fleeting memory slips through their fingers.





	q&a

**Author's Note:**

> the last fanfic i wrote was 10 years ago. it was for kingdom hearts. time is a circle :(

Larxene questioned plenty about the Organization.

Her assignments for the most part were menial and dull; hardly ever did she have a task that felt worth her time. Her fellow Nobodies were generally insufferable, too— they were either too obnoxious, too pompous, or just too dumb to function. She often wondered what she was possibly getting out of this, because her time in the Organization usually felt like a personalized hell more than anything else. Why was she even here?

Though… some things weren’t so bad.

Today was her off day, and, coincidentally, it was Marluxia’s as well. Of everyone in the Organization, he was the most tolerable to Larxene. More than tolerable, if she was honest. He was the closest thing she had to a friend—not that she needed any, of course. They were an unlikely duo, with his cold calculation and her fiery temper, but they just worked, and even Larxene could acknowledge that the companionship was welcome in an otherwise miserable place.

They had just finished lunch in the small garden Marluxia tended to in his downtime. Larxene leaned back in her chair, impatiently drumming her fingers upon the table between them as she launched into an exasperated rant about her latest failure of a mission. Marluxia remained quiet, which wasn’t unusual; he was often Larxene’s sponge when it came to her grievances. But today his silence was weighted, his sharp blue eyes boring into Larxene with an uncharacteristic perplexity that bothered her more the longer she continued.

“What is it?” she snapped, interrupting herself. “Ugh, is there something in my teeth, or—?”

At this, Larxene drew her lips into a snarl of sorts, flicking her tongue across the tops of her teeth to find the hypothetical offender, but Marluxia only furrowed his brow and gave a light shake of his head. She huffed, twisting her wrist in a _Get on with it_ gesture.

“You seem… familiar to me,” Marluxia said, frowning.

“W-what?”

For only the briefest moment, Larxene could have sworn that she had a heart. What else could have seized the void in her chest with such intensity? She shot up in her chair to scrutinize Marluxia as a cacophony of questions and hazy silhouettes exploded through her head at once.

_How?_

_Do you remember me?_

_Do you remember_ her _?_

Suddenly her mouth was very dry. Marluxia’s expression clouded, and he leaned forward to rub his temples, squeezing his eyes shut. He shook his head once, twice, thrice.

“… Sorry. I… I don’t know why I said that,” he mumbled.

Larxene didn’t know either. She didn’t know why she felt so seized at being recognized, why she felt so disappointed now. Why was she _feeling_ at all? She knew Marluxia before, she was sure of that, but did he? And then there was _her_ …The questions that had initially risen to Larxene’s throat were gone as soon as they had come, and she was glad for it—how could she ask about someone she couldn’t even remember the face of, let alone a name? She folded her arms and looked away, and the two sat in heavy silence for what felt like ages.

“Tch,” she finally broke the silence, sniffing in derision, “I would hope I’m familiar to you! We’ve worked together for _how_ long now? You sure that freak Vexen didn’t put something in your tea this morning?”

Marluxia snorted and looked up, a ghost of his thin smile dancing on the edges of his lips. “You might be right.”

“Anyway, weirdo, back to my point,” Larxene said with the roll of her eyes. “So _of course_ I’m sent on this mission with _Demyx_ of all Nobodies…"

Maybe Larxene didn’t want answers after all.


End file.
